This continuation application is for renewal of the University of California's active participation in the WCSG, the specific aims of which are: (1) To determine the dose toxicity relationships of potentially useful new chemotherapeutic agents in human malignancies under controlled cooperative clinical trials (Phase I studies). (2) To determine the response rates of potentially useful new agents in human malignancies (Phase II studies). (3) To determine the relative value of useful new agents or regimens vs a standard agent or regimen (Phase III studies). (4) To determine the value of agents used in combination as compared to single agent chemotherapy (Combination chemotherapy). (5) To develop new chemotherapy regimens not only empirically but using recent information from biochemistry, pharmacology, pharmacokinetics and cell kinetics in the development and planning of treatment programs (Clinical pharmacology and pharmacokinetics). (6) To develop more accurate and efficient methods of evaluating treatment programs by newer methods of record keeping, data storage and data retrieval via the group statistical center. (7) To assist in the training of group personnel in areas of clinical oncology and investigation. (8) To improve the clinical care of cancer patients. WCSG regular protocols are being followed as well as some pilot ancillary and standard and institutional protocols. Currently there are 14 active protocols, 4 preliminary trials, 27 inactive protocols, 11 inactive preliminary trials and 11 proposed studies. Dr. Jacobs is a study chairman on 3 active protocols and 2 proposed studies. This application is for the 18th year of participation, and two additional years of grant support.